


It seems

by thesongofdarkness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Blood Must Have Blood Part I, F/F, One Shot, POV Lexa, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with the focus on what happened with Lexa after "Blood must have blood Part I". The action takes place a bit after the season 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It seems

It's been a long time since I saw you last.  
It's been many harsh and cold days without you by my side.  
It's been an empty world and a meaningless life.  
The world seems to have lost its colors, its uniqueness when I no longer have you to share it with.  
Everything seem more dull, more pointless without you by my side.  
It's been a hole in my chest, a sorrow in my skin, a despair in my eyes.  
But I can't show it, I must be strong, for them I'll hide my despair.  
For them, for my people, I'll hide my broken heart.  
It's been an empty shell of a body, a voice without something to say.  
But for them, I'll pretend. I must.  
It's been a world without possibilities, a world without hope.  
It's been a ugly truth, an impossible question, a stomach filled with dread.  
It's been empty hands and blood streaming from old wounds.  
It's been a world without beauty, a world where time seemed to stand still.  
It's been a voiceless world, even though I can still hear their screams.  
It's been a world without light. A faceless world where nothing seem real.  
It's been a world filled with fear and uncertainty.  
The world is a darker place without you, it seems like you have taken the light with you.  
It's seems like all the wonders in the world disappeared one after one when I left you.  
It seems like the flowers refused to grow without your presence.  
It seems like the stars refused to shine without your gaze upon them.  
It seems like the sky refuse to let the blue shine thru the grey clouds.  
It seems like the rain is searching for you.  
It seems like the birds couldn't sing without your voice.  
It seems like the wind was screaming your name.  
It seems like the whole world was in uproar because of your disappearance.  
It seems like the whole world is reflecting my mood.  
It’s seems like the world is punishing me for my crime, for my mistake, for my betrayal.  
It seems like it is showing me how wrong I was. It seems like it is showing me the truth. It seems like it’s showing me, thru the bleeding from my heart, from the depth of my miserable soul, that love is weakness. And that I thru loving you and then betraying you, have doomed myself to a life filled with emptiness and regret.


End file.
